Lavender and Honey
by KlaineLovelies
Summary: Blaine finds out something about Kurt's mom that makes it a whole lot easier to find a birthday present for him. One thing leads to the next, which leads to the next, ending with a ring and a promise for the future ;  One-Shot, might change mind.


**Takes place during the summer after Season 3**

"She used to tell me this story about how when she was a kid, her dad would let the kids take turns getting in to one of those huge potato sacks. Then he'd close up the end with his hands, pick it up, and spin it around and around and around." Kurt giggled. "I used to put my stuffed animals into grocery bags and spin them around like that." Kurt was curled up on his side, lying against Blaine's chest on the couch with his head on the armrest. Blaine had his arms wrapped around Kurt's waist, his head resting on Kurt's. Their ears were smooshed together as they both faced the TV, which was playing a Supernatural rerun that neither boy was paying attention to. "Hmmm. She smelled like lavender. Lavender and honey." Blaine smiled.

"You remember what your mom smelled like?"

"Blaine, everyone knows what their mom smells like. What does your mom smell like?" Blaine thought for a moment.

"Coffee. Coffee and printer ink." Kurt laughed.

"Sounds like she works in an office."

"She does. Where did your mom work?"

"Eh, she was a stay at home mom." Blaine hummed curiously.

"So, why lavender and honey?"

"She had a friend who lived in New York that owned a perfume shop. Did I ever tell you that my parents used to live in New York?" Blaine shook his head. "Well they did. Not the city, but the state. Anyways, she would get it from this woman, Abbey Browning I think. They were best friends in college." Kurt blinked back tears. "It was honey, lavender, and chamomile."

"Do you think she would have liked me?"

"She would have loved you, Blaine. " Kurt choked out, trying not to sound sad.

"I hope so." Kurt glanced up at the screen, desperate for something to strike a different conversation to drive them off topic. A boy sat in a tent, furiously playing some video game on a portable gamer. Kurt scoffed, looking at the screen with genuine curiosity.

"Is that… Finn?" Blaine, just now paying attention to the actor, blinked a couple of time in shock.

"I think it is!" his laughed, the resemblance baffling him.

"FINN! GET THE HELL INTO THE LIVING ROOM!" Kurt shouted. Blaine thunked him upside the head at his use of profanity, but chuckled. Kurt was adorable when he cussed. Finn stumbled into the room, feeling a little awkward with Kurt and Blaine spooning on the couch.

"What?" Kurt pointed to the T.V. "Whoa." He said, plopping down in a chair to watch the video. "I don't remember that." A scream emitted from outside the tent, and before the teens could realize it, television Finn was being grabbed, pulled from the tent, and eaten. The three sat in silence before Kurt stood, grabbing Finn by the shirt sleeve and pulling him into the other room.

"Come on, we're gonna go check the IMDB page." Blaine frowned at the sudden abandonment, but quickly got over it. He curled up, closing his eyes and listening to Sam and Dean bicker. He thought about him and Kurt's earlier conversation, and how quickly Kurt steered off topic. He sighed, wishing that he'd be more open about his mom. Blaine wanted to feel like he had known Elizabeth. He wanted to hear memories from Kurt so often that he could swear they were his own memories.

And he could see that Kurt wanted some sort of memory. Some way to remember Elizabeth every night before he went to bed.

Within a split second, the gears in Blaine's head started turning.

OoO

As soon as he got home, Blaine hopped onto the computer. He pulled up his Facebook, clicking on the search bar. He typed in "Abbey Browning".

_206 results for "Abbey Browning"_

Blaine huffed, looking for a way to change the location. He selected "New York", crossing his fingers and hitting search again.

_11 results for "Abbey Browning" in New York._

Blaine shrugged. That was more manageable. He clicked each profile, looking for any information that might help him. None of them gave any indication of perfuming. He rubbed his eyebrows, pulling up Google instead.

_Abbey Browning, perfume, New York_

_407 options for "Abbey Browning, perfume, New York"_

_Abbey's Hollow_

_A perfume shop in the small town of Sleepy Hollow, New York._

Grinning to himself, he clicked the link, looking for an online ordering page.

All he found was an address.

He groaned and rubbed his eyebrows, but remembered why he was doing this. He grabbed a pen and some paper, scribbling it down.

Standing, he grabbed one of his backpacks, unzipping it and opening up his closet. He grabbed a change of clothes, and then walked to the bathroom for his toothbrush, some soaps, and his hair gel. Blaine threw the bag over his shoulders and flew down the stairs, jumping into his Prius. He sat for a moment and thought as he programmed the destination into his GPS. His parents wouldn't be back from Italy until Wednesday night. The only one who might be worried about him was Kurt.

Blaine pulled his cell phone from his pocket, selecting "Kurt" and hitting call. It rang only twice before Kurt picked up. Blaine pulled out of the driveway.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey, baby."

"_Oh, hey Blaine. What's up?"_

"Nothing much. I just wanted to call and let you know that I'll be out of town for a couple of days."

"_Really? Why?"_

"Wes stopped by! Him and a couple of the other old Warblers are going to the lake, they want me to tag along."

"_That sounds amazing. Hey, Carole wants me to run to the grocery store, so I can't talk for long. Promise to text me?" _Blaine smiled.

"Of course. And I'll be back for your birthday on Wednesday, I promise." He could hear Kurt smile.

"_I love you."_

"I love you too, and I'll miss you. Bye, Kurt."

"_I'll miss you. Bye." _He snapped the phone closed, tossing it into the cup holder. He smiled to himself as he pulled out onto the interstate.

OoO

Blaine ended up pulling into a deserted Walmart's parking lot at about 4 am. He laid across the back seat to sleep. He woke up five hours hours later, grumpy and sleep-deprived. He texted Kurt a good morning and checked the GPS. He was in New York. He smiled to himself and rubbed his eyes, driving the final hour into Sleepy Hollow.

The town was small and quaint, and he drove very slowly across the bridge, admiring the beauty around him. He passed a cemetery, and found his way into the center of town.

His first stop was at a small café. With a bagel and a cup of coffee in his hands, he walked down the street, looking at the store signs. He stopped in his tracks at the sight of the one he was looking for. He smoothed down his hair (which he gelled that morning in the Walmart's bathroom.) and walked in.

The bells above the door jingled as he stepped into the fragrant shop. There were so many scents around him. Vanilla, pumpkin, pine. It smelled absolutely _heavenly. _Blaine's eyes grazed the shelves as he looked at the bottles of perfume. They all had an "Abbey's Hollow" label, showing that they were custom made in the shop.

"May I help you, young man?" Blaine turned, smiling at the sight. A woman stood behind the counter. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail. She was middle aged, with tiny streaks of grey in her brown hair. Her smile was warm and inviting. Blaine walked up to the counter.

"Yes, actually. I was wondering if you had anything with… Lavender, honey and chamomile." Abbey raised an eyebrow.

"As a matter of fact, I do. Give me just one moment." She disappeared through a door at the back of the shop, bringing back a few bottles and what he assumed was a recipe booklet. Blaine watched as she opened up the book and started to mix the oils. "Did you know that I have had this combination in my repertoire for over nineteen years? Not a single soul has asked for anything like it. This was actually custom made for one of my best friends in college." She looked up and smiled. "We haven't talked in over ten years. She lives with her husband and son in Ohio, quite a bit of a drive. I'd go and visit if it weren't for the distance." Blaine wondered if he should say anything. "The boy should be about your age now. I think his name is-"

"Kurt Hummel?" She stopped, setting the bottle she was holding down. She looked up, mouth gaping.

"Yes, actually! How did you know?" Blaine smiled.

"He's my boyfriend." The woman grinned, putting her hands on her hips.

"No." She said with disbelief. Blaine nodded. "You're joking! How are they?" Blaine's breath caught in his lungs. How in the world was one supposed to tell someone that their best friend was…

"Elizabeth died ten years ago." The woman's smile faded. "I never got to meet her. Kurt told me about you and her mom's perfume, so I made the nine hour trip to get it recreated for his birthday." The woman bit her lip, glancing over to the empty space beside her sadly, as if she was looking at someone. She looked back at Blaine and smiled sadly.

"Give me five minutes." Once again, she disappeared into the back. A little while later, she came back out with a bundle of items. She set them down on the counter. From the pile she pulled two dark blue crystal bottles, larger and much more elegant than the ones he had seen before. She finished off the perfume, filling the bottles and setting them on the edge of the counter. "First off, you're getting these free of charge."

"But-" Blaine tried to protest.

"No 'buts' about it, young man. You're a great boyfriend to come out all this way just for Kurt. It's my pleasure." Blaine positively beamed at the comment. "Give one to Kurt and the other to his father. I'm sure he would appreciate one, also. Second." She slid a blue crotched blanket across the counter. "This was her blanket. She made it herself. Burt and Elizabeth gave it to me when I was practically homeless." Lastly, she glanced around the shop, and pulled a small velvet box from underneath the blanket. She put it in front of her. "When Burt and Elizabeth moved to Ohio, they had to leave a whole bunch of stuff behind. After they left, they let me go through their apartment and pick out the stuff I wanted. I found this. They accidently left it behind." She opened the box. Inside was a simple ring, with a blue crystal crowning the top. "This was the ring that Burt used when he proposed to Elizabeth. Look-" she lifted the ring to show the inside, inscribed with _'Elizabeth.' _She closed the box and grabbed Blaine's hand, pressing it into his palm. "I want you to keep this until you propose to Kurt."

Blaine's eyes widened.

He hadn't thought about engagement.

"If you two break up for some reason, give this to Kurt's father, so he can give it to the next man that comes along. But from the looks of it, you two don't plan on breaking up anytime soon, do you?" Blaine shook his head. They had talked about it, because Kurt got accepted into NYADA in New York City. The conversation ended with the two in tears, agreeing that it was for the best.

_The two sat across from each other on opposite sides of Kurt's bed, tears in eyes._

"_So, it's official?" Kurt squeezed his eyes shut and nodded._

"_We might as well get it over with now. No use making it even more painful at the end of the summer." He said. Blaine bit his knuckle, choking back tears. "I'm sorry." Blaine shook his head._

"_No, no, it's okay. I understa-" A knock on the door interrupted him. The two wiped the tears from their eyes._

_ "Yes?" Kurt asked._

_ "It's Dad." Kurt looked to the ground._

_ "Come in." Burt walked in, tossing a few envelopes onto the bed._

_ "Kurt, I'm sorry, but right now we just can't afford to send you to NYADA. Its a hundred grand a year, bud. These are your other acceptance letters. I think we can work something out where you stay at home and go to something closer, like Lima Community College. You can get a job and start searching for scholarships to go to NYADA for graduate school. Hey, if you got in at this age, you can probably get accepted in two years." Burt looked between the two boys. "Are you two alright?" The two were completely expressionless, staring into each other's eyes. Kurt gulped._

_ "Dad, can you go?" Burt nodded, turning to leave the room._

_ "Think about it, and come talk to me in a little bit, okay?" Kurt nodded, motioning with his hand for him to close the door._

_ As soon as it snapped shut, Kurt leapt forward into Blaine's outstretched arms, sobbing. He grabbed Blaine's face with his hands and kissed him, their tears mingling on their cheeks._

_ "I-" He pressed a kiss to Blaine's cheek. "Love-" Nose. "You-" Lips. "So much." The two sat there for hours, holding each other and kissing and crying and mumbling 'IloveyouIloveyouIloveyou' over and over again. _

Blaine shook his head again, harder this time as the memory surfaced.

"Well, good." There was one last thing. She grabbed a paper bag, pushing it across the counter. "This really has nothing to do with the Hummels." She smiled. "It's some leftovers I have from last night. Roast beef and cornbread, a water bottle, and a snickerdoodle. You're going to get hungry on the drive back, I assume." She wrapped all the items up in the blanket, handing it to Blaine.

"Thank you." He choked out, a little emotional. She grinned.

"You're very welcome. Now shoo, get back to Kurt." He smiled and waved, walking back out to his car.

Blaine arrived home at about 10:00 p.m. that night. He took a shower and sent a text off to Kurt saying that he was home, and couldn't wait to see him tomorrow.

He fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

OoO

Blaine walked, tote bag in hand, into the garage. The last time he was here to talk to Burt, it was about giving Kurt the sex talk. He flushed at the memory, but shook it off and changed his focus to finding Mr. Hummel. His eyes landed on a pair of legs sticking out from under a red sedan.

"Mr. Hummel?" Burt slid out from under the car, looking up.

"Blaine?" The teen gave an awkward half wave as Burt stood, wiping his hands off on a towel.

"How can I help you, bud?" Blaine took a deep breath.

"Can we sit?" Burt shrugged, leading Blaine over to a table. The two sat down, and Blaine fumbled with the handle of the tote bag.

"Mr. Hummel-"

"For the last time, Blaine, _please _call me Burt." Blaine nodded.

"Well… You know that today is Kurt's birthday…" Burt nodded. "Well, I got him his gift, but… first I have something for you." Burt raised an eyebrow. Blaine reached down into the bag, pulling out the blanket and one of the bottles of perfume. He set it on the table, and Burt nearly instantly let out a sob. He raised a hand to his mouth, and tears started spilling from his eyes. His free hand stroked the blanket softly, careful not to get any grease on it.

"How- what-" Blaine bit his lip.

"I drove to New York and I got it." Burt looked to his son's boyfriend with wonder. "I drove out to Sleepy Hollow to get the perfume." He motioned at it. "I have another bottle in my bag that I'm giving to Kurt. Mrs. Browning gave me that when I told her who I was." Burt looked down at the perfume, then back at Blaine.

"You mean that's-" Blaine nodded. Burt took the bottle into his hands and sprayed it, hesitantly sniffing at the air. He squeezed his eyes shut and bit his lip to keep from breaking down.

"That's it. That's exactly what it was." Blaine sighed in relief. For some reason, he didn't think that it would be the right perfume. Picking at under his nail, he mustered up every ounce of his courage. "There's… one more thing." That's it. No turning back now, he thought. He pulled the bag into his lap and wrapped his fingers around the box. He set the bag on the ground and turned the ring box over in his hands a couple of times. "When… When I propose to Kurt, whenever that is, I want to use this ring. But, I want you to hold it until you want to give me your permission." He placed it on the table, sliding it across.

Burt stared down at it in disbelief, looking up at Blaine a couple of times. He opened it, smiling sadly at the ring. Blaine panicked.

"I mean- if you want to keep it that's fine, I can always get another-" Burt picked up the box, and grabbed Blaine's hand, pressing it into his palm and closing his fingers around it.

"Blaine, what you did for my son-" He searched for the right words. "was incredible. This, just… If you didn't truly and honestly love him, you wouldn't have driven to New York, ten hours away, for a single bottle of perfume. I can see how much you two love each other, and I'd be a fool to get in between that. If you want to propose to him tonight, I'm okay with that. If you want to wait four years, I'm okay with that, too." Blaine gulped, squeezing his eyes shut. "And I'm sure Elizabeth would agree with that statement." Blaine nodded, standing up to leave.

"Thank you." Burt stood, walking over and pulling Blaine into a hug.

"I'll see you at dinner, okay bud?" Blaine smiled and nodded, waving as he left the shop.

OoO

Blaine shut his car door, holding the bundle of flowers tight in his hands. He walked up to the gate of the cemetery, opening it and walking in. He glanced around; trying to find the tree that Kurt had taken him to so many times in the past. His eyes landed on the huge oak in the far corner of the cemetery. Smiling sadly, Blaine walked up to the tombstone sitting beneath the shade of the tree. He sat on his knees next to it, tracing the letters with his finger.

_Elizabeth Anne Hummel_

_Mother, wife, loved._

_January 23__rd__, 1971- October 4__th__, 2002_

Blaine sighed, pulling his lower lip between his teeth.

"Hey, Mrs. Hummel." He stared down at the grave, taking a deep breath. "I know that Kurt has introduced me to you before, but I've never actually come here on my own. These are for you." Blaine laid the flowers at the base of the tombstones, and then ran his fingers through the grass. "I wish I could have met you in real life. You don't know how much Kurt means to me." Blaine took a deep breath, struggling for the right words. "I wanted to ask you something. You may not be able to answer, but I think I'll know for sure after I ask. I- I want to propose to Kurt. I've already asked Burt, he gave me his permission. I just… I wanted to make sure it was okay with you. Kurt looks up to you, Mrs. Hummel. He's sat and talked for hours about how wonderful you were, about how he wishes he could see you one more time… He even remembers how you smell. Lavender and honey." Blaine stared down at the tombstone. "Kurt… He just makes my world light up, you know? I feel like I've become addicted to being with him. He's just so beautiful, and the way he laughs… It brightens up the entire room when he laughs… I want you to know that I'd never do anything to hurt him; that I'd jump in front of a thousand bullets for him. I want to be with him forever, to be the man that takes that jump to save his life if it had to happen. All I need is your permission."

Blaine traced the edges of the tombstone, not knowing what he was waiting for. He sighed, standing and brushing off the grass from his knees. He shouldn't have come expecting an answer, Kurt's mom was _dead._ He turned to walk off, almost stepping on a small bird. Gasping, he pulled his foot away just in time, not even brushing a wing. Bending down, he stared at the little red bird. It hopped a couple of steps toward Blaine, twitching its head to the side. It stared into Blaine's eyes, a questioning look on its face. The teen hesitantly held out his finger, offering the bird a place to sit. It hopped up, gripping Blaine's index finger with its feet. Blaine raised the bird up to eye level, watching the brave little bird eye the human curiously. Its eyes were dark brown, matching the wispy feathers on its tail. Blaine blinked.

Suddenly, the bird's tiny eyes were a rich blue, the same color Blaine saw when he stared into Kurt's eyes. Its head bobbed up and down a couple of times, and the teen could have sworn that it managed to force its beak to smile. Blaine blinked again, and the bird was flying away.

The teen stood, mouth gaping in the direction of the bird. He turned and looked back at Elizabeth Hummel's grave. A tear ran down his cheek.

"_Thank you."_

OoO

"Wes!"

"_Hello? Who is this?"_

"Oh, sorry. It's Blaine."

"_Blaine! How are you?"_

"I'm proposing to Kurt."

"_What?"_

"I'm proposing to Kurt."

"_As in, Kurt that came to Dalton and you two instantly fell in love and didn't realize it until six months later Kurt?"_

"Yeah! That one."

"_Oh my god!"_

"I know!"

"_You two are still together?"_

"Yeah!"

"_Oh my god!"_

"I know!"

"_So why'd you call?"_

"I'm writing the speech I'm going to give him when I propose. What- wait, did you say we instantly fell in love?"

"_Yep."_

"Not true, I didn't fall in love with him until he sang Blackbird!"

"_That's a lie, and you know it. You two were practically boyfriends the entire time."_

"Were not!"

"_Were to!"_

"Goodbye, Wes."

"_Remember that, you clueless little lovebird!"_

"GOODBYE, WES."

"_Bye, hobbit!"_

OoO

"_Happy Birthday dear Kurrrrttttt, Happy Birthday to youuuuu." _Kurt rolled his eyes and blew out the candles. Blaine grinned and secretly guessed that he still enjoyed it. I mean, come on, what's more fun than blowing out fire? Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand under the table, resting his forehead on his shoulder. Carole dished out the cake, and everyone was silent as they ate. Blaine cut off a little piece of his cake and held it up to Kurt's lip with his fork. Kurt took it and smiled, and the two gazed into each other's eyes for a few moments.

"Happy Birthday." Kurt smiled. Burt and Carole, smiling and holding hands, watched the two boys in awe. Finn sat at the end of the table, awkwardly shoveling down his cake. When the five finished, Carole and Kurt stood to go wash dishes. Burt looked at Blaine and smiled warmly. Blaine glanced up to make sure Kurt wasn't looking, and pulled the ring box from his pocket, tapping it and nodding. Just as quickly as he brought it out, he shoved it back into his pocket.

Kurt might not have seen it,

But Carole did.

She clamped a hand over her mouth and squealed, jumping up and down. Blaine's eyes widened and he pressed a finger to his lips, silently begging for her to be quiet. She nodded, winking. Kurt looked up, raising an eyebrow, and Blaine just smiled. Carole and Burt exchanged a look before the stepmom spoke up.

"Kurt, Blaine, why don't you two go upstairs and get washed up before presents?" Blaine smiled, standing and walking around the kitchen island to grab Kurt's elbow. He squeaked and laughed, grabbing a towel to dry his hands as they walked up the stairs.

"Give a guy some warning, will ya?" Blaine opened Kurt's door, letting him into the room before closing the door. He pulled a chair out, clearing his throat before Kurt walked into the bathroom. Kurt turned. "I was going to go wash my hands like Carole-"

"Sit down." Kurt raised an eyebrow, but walked over. Blaine pulled him in for a quick kiss, smiling and then gesturing to the chair. He rubbed the back of his neck, laughing nervously and bending down to pull his guitar case from underneath Kurt's bed. Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"When did that get there?" Blaine looked up and smiled.

"This morning. I snuck in while you were out shopping with Mercedes. Well, your dad let me in, but… yeah." He unzipped the case, pulling out his guitar. He slung it over his shoulder and reached between the space between the headboard in the wall, pulling out the bouquet of roses that he had put there this morning. He would have put it next to the case, but they needed to be in a vase. He turned around, wiping the water on his jeans and handing them to Kurt. He gasped, looking up at Blaine with wonder. "Happy Birthday." He sat on the edge of the bed, strumming a senseless cord. He bit his lip and looked up, and started playing.

"_It's a little bit funny this feeling inside_

_I'm not one of those who can easily hide_

_Oh I, I don't have much money but boy if I did_

_I'd buy a big house where we both could live"_

Kurt bit his lip, smiling at the song.

"_If I was a sculptor, but then again, no_

_Or a man who makes potions in a traveling show_

_I know it's not much but it's the best that I can do_

_My gift is my song and this one's for you_

_And you can tell everybody that this is your song_

_It may be quite simple but, now that it's done_

_I hope you don't mind_

_I hope you don't mind_

_That I put down in words_

_How wonderful life is_

_When you're in the world."_

Kurt stood, walking over and sitting on the bed next to Blaine.

"_I sat on the roof and kicked off the moss_

_Well a few of the verses well they've got me quite cross_

_But the sun's been quite kind while I wrote this song_

_It's for people like you that keep it turned on_

_So excuse me forgetting but these things I do_

_You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue_

_Anyway the thing is what I really mean_

_Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen_

_And you can tell everybody this is your song_

_It may be quite simple but now that it's done_

_I hope you don't mind_

_I hope you don't mind_

_That I put down in words_

_How wonderful life is_

_When you're in the world."_

Kurt grabbed Blaine's cheek, twisting his head to press a kiss to his lips.

"That was beautiful." Blaine smiled.

"I'm glad you liked it." Kurt kissed Blaine again, and then stood, brushing his hands off on his jeans. He set the roses on the bed.

"Well, come on, let's get downstairs." Blaine grabbed Kurt's elbow.

"Wait. I'm not done yet." Kurt raised an eyebrow, but lowered back down onto the bed. Blaine set the guitar back in its case, sliding it back underneath the bed. He fished around for a few moments and pulled out a box wrapped in blue wrapping paper and a bow. He placed it in Kurt's lap, wrapping his arms to the side around his waist. Kurt stared down at it.

"Open it now?" Blaine nodded. Kurt smiled, carefully peeling the wrapping paper away. He pulled the top off of the box and stared down.

"Take it out." Kurt pulled the dark blue crystal perfume bottle out, staring at it. He laughed confusedly.

"I don't get it." Blaine took the bottle into his hands, grabbing Kurt's wrist and spritzing it onto the pale skin there. Kurt froze at the scent, bringing his wrist up to sniff at it.

"Blaine-?" He said, his eyes tearing up. Blaine nodded, pressing the bottle into his boyfriend's hands.

"It's your moms." Kurt sprayed it again, taking in the smell as if it were crack. The tears started to spill over his eyes. Blaine felt Kurt's body start to shake with sobs, and he pulled him against his chest, running his fingers through his hair.

"It's exactly- I- how?" He said between sobs. Blaine closed his eyes and pressed a kiss to Kurt's forehead.

"I wasn't at the lake, Kurt. I found the address of the shop and drove out to New York to get this." Kurt choked on his tears, and coughed.

"I love you so much"

"I love you, too." Kurt stood, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Come on. Let's go downstairs." Blaine stood, pulling Kurt in for one more hug. They stood there for a moment before Blaine pulled away, holding both of Kurt's hands in his.

"I- I have one more thing." Kurt raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"More?" Blaine bit his lip and nodded, dropping down to one knee.

The smirk on Kurt's face was instantly wiped away.

"Blaine?" He asked, glancing around the room.

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel… I-" He paused. Oh god. Where was that speech that he had spent hours on? Where was it? What happened? He had it all planned out! Fuck, he'll just have to improv it. "When we broke up two weeks ago, I was devastated. Completely and utterly devastated. I felt like breaking down into tears because I had built a wall of a future in my head. I imagined moving to New York with you and getting married and adopting kids. I imagined joining the fight for LGBT equality with you. I imagined sitting in rockers on the front porch of a house in the middle of no where with you. When we broke up, that wall came crumbling down. But we did it because we loved each other. They say that if you love somebody, let them go. When we got back together two minutes later, I felt as if our relationship was a hundred times stronger. Nothing could break us up now. We conquered a huge obstacle, being able to let each other go not because we had cheated on each other, not because we were fighting, not because of anything except that we loved each other. When you were asleep that night, I was awake thinking about it. _That's _how we know we're not some crazy hormonal teenagers. Well, sometimes we are, but that's beside the point. Kurt, I want to marry you someday. And honestly, I don't care if that's in a month or two years or twenty years. I just want the knowledge that yes, one day, it will happen. This-" He pulled out the ring box. "Is the ring your father used to propose to your mother." Kurt gasped, and Blaine opened the box. "I already have his permission. I have Abbey's permission, if that counts for anything. I even visited your mom and got her permission." Kurt bit his lip. "Kurt Elizabeth Hummel… Will you marry me?" Kurt hurtled himself down into Blaine's arms.

"Yes!" he screamed. "Yes, yes, yes!" They could hear Carole and Burt squealing and shouting, and then Finn's confused 'I don't get it' and then laughter and 'Wait and see.' Kurt pulled Blaine in for a kiss, and then stood and let Blaine slide the ring onto his finger. Kurt twisted it around, and then smiled. He grabbed the promise ring he had given Blaine for Christmas last year off of Blaine's right hand and slid it on the left ring finger. "It's doesn't have to be a promise ring anymore." The two smiled and kissed again, intertwining hands and walking downstairs. The two adults and Finn were sitting on the couch. Carole squealed and clapped her hands, and Burt smiled. Finn threw his hands into the air.

"Everyone is acting so weird! Why didn't you guys act like this when it was my birthday?" Kurt shoved their hands in front of them, smiling and biting his lip. Finn, being the lost little puppy that he was, shrugged. "I don't get it."

"Oh my god, Finn, LOOK. We're engaged!" Finn raised an eyebrow, and then laughed, jumping up to pull the two into a big hug.

"Whoa, dudes, that's so awesome!" Everyone laughed at Finn's slowness, and the three sat down in various chairs around the room. Kurt slowly opened his presents, revealing three new Alexander McQueen items from his grandparents in Michigan and a slinky (Finn said that he was too broke for anything else, and apologized.) Carole and Burt glanced at each other, and then Burt pulled out a stuffed packing envelope. Carole smiled and started talking.

"It's nothing fancy, but we figured since you have enough scholarship money to pay for two years at Lima Community College and then at least 10,000 dollars for your first year at whatever graduate school you decide on, we'd spend the money we've been saving for college for something else. And with Finn already jumping into his career," It was true. Finn was taking after his role model (Mr. Schue) and got an interning job helping Mr. Schuester teach the new show choir _class._ "We put that college money towards it too." She said.

"Blaine, your father is helping pay for some of this also. He agreed to let you and Kurt do this." Blaine raised an eyebrow, and Burt handed the envelope to Kurt. The two boys looked at each other, but Kurt slowly opened it, pulling out a thick stack of papers. At the sight of the title, he shoved it back in, gulping and looking around in disbelief. Blaine rubbed circles into Kurt's back.

"What is it?" Kurt bit his lip, sliding it back out and showing Blaine the title.

_Lease Agreement_

"Oh my god!" He yelled. He pulled Kurt into his arms, kissing him. The two laughed and jumped up to hug Burt and Carole. Blaine turned, picking Kurt up and spinning him around. He set the boy down, leaning in to press another kiss to his lips. "We're-!" Kurt smiled and kissed him again.

"We're moving in together!" Tears ran down their cheeks as they pulled each other in for hugs. Blaine turned to Burt, tears in his eyes.

"When did-?"

"Last week- I had the contract signed even before you told me you wanted to propose." Blaine smiled and nodded. "We've paid for a year's lease, long enough for you two to get yourselves onto your feet. You can officially move in on Monday."

"And there's a check for 2000 dollars in that envelope, enough to pay for groceries for a few months and to get furniture." Kurt let go of Blaine and drew Carole and Burt in for a hug.

"Thank you." Burt smiled.

"Don't forget about Blaine's dad." Blaine and Kurt turned to each other.

"Your dad." Kurt said.

"My dad?" Blaine asked, still in disbelief. "He's letting us do this, and even giving us _money?"_

"Yep." Kurt and Blaine stared into each other's eyes for a moment.

"We're going to thank him tomorrow." Blaine said. Kurt nodded, pulling Blaine in for another kiss. Burt smiled.

"Would you like to spend the night, Blaine?" The curly haired teen nodded. "All right then, you two go upstairs." Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and started to drag him out of the living room. "And boys! Use protection!"'

Burt could practically hear the two blushing.

**My longest chapter EVER.**

**Okay, first person to review with the name of the book I referenced in here gets a one-shot prompt fill of their choice :)**

**This is just a one-shot for now, because I can't think of any ideas for the next few chapters. Review with suggestions if you want to see this continued!**

**P.S. You might noticed that I inserted one of my one shots "I Love Him, Mrs. Hummel" as a little section of this. Heeehee. :)**

**Review! (And I'll send you cyber cookies)**


End file.
